An Excuse To See You
by TheHeroBoyNamedFinn
Summary: In the episode 'Gotcha' I saw that Finn liked to sit and think after an adventure, I decided to write him thinking about the recent adventure he had with LSP and Jake with the mirror Finn's. Things start to become overwhelming for our dear hero. LumpyFinn (ONESHOT)


**A/N: Here is a LumpyFinn one-shot, I never really shipped them. I'm more of a Finnceline person but when I re-watched the episode 'Gotcha' I had to do something about the thinking spot that Finn uses (I just thought of Winnie-the-Pooh because he had a log outside his house that he sat on and said 'think, think, think')**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is rightfully Penn Wards**

************************************AT****************************************************

I had perched myself onto the log outside of the tree fort, the place I usually sit and think after an awesome adventure…or a dangerous one at that. Jake was a bit sceptical when I started doing this and asked if I was going into some kind of 'messed up depression' which I believe is totally untrue. I thought about today's events and how selfish and irresponsible LSP was, was she trying to get herself killed? I hope not, I know she seems like a brat but I can't help but admire her for the bravery she had on coming on this adventure with me. All the other princess's would've declined in a flash and thrown an insult like 'that's not how you treat a lady' and turn their back on me (With the exception of PB and Marceline but she isn't really a princess). I sighed and looked at the window, LSP was tapping away at her typewriter and I smiled, happy that I was there in time to save her. I grunted and snapped my attention away from her as I saw the ever-friendly snail wave and smirk at me. "Shut up" I moan as I think of why LSP was so insistent that she wanted to be our adventuring secretary, I may be stupid but I know that adventurers don't have secretary's. That was for business men in the pre-war times, who knows why she wanted to help us. With LSP you never really know what's on her mind. What if she wanted a place to stay? She could get lonely in the woods all by herself, being a hobo must be tough at times. She could have just said if she wanted a place to stay so she could get back on her feet, I'd be happy to help anyone in need. Maybe Jake wouldn't be so thrilled about having a gossipy Princess in the house but he understands my oath, mom and dad would've done the same. LSP just confuses me so much, one minute she's snapping at you and trying to claw your face off. Then she has this... softer side, she apologises and actually acts normal? Then she says something really nice, minutes later she shrugs it off and goes back to her original self. Maybe it was a side effect of being lumpy? I know Jake had that same outlook on things when he was sort of lumpy but I wonder if there was a cure? I'd have to ask PB about that. I felt a small pitter patter of rain drip onto my hat and I pretended not to notice, a few minutes later the rain was pelting down on the ground. My hat was soaked and I knew Jake wouldn't let me sit out here again if I caught a cold. I rushed inside and saw LSP pass by me and head downstairs, it was a shame she didn't stay longer because I really wanted to talk to her. "Bye LSP" I said curiously as I watched her take her leave from the tree fort.

***A few hours later***

"Finn! You've probably been wondering where I've been for the last few hours!" LSP shouts to me as me and Jake were in a heated game of Kompy's Castle. "Oh. Yeah! Yeah, I have" I say lamely as I pause the game and BMO's face pops up, amused at me. "Finn... I was never really your secretary, Finn. I was writing a book about how you were a slave to my lumps because I'm so hot, Finn!" She blurts out loud, not caring that Jake was raising an eyebrow suggestively and BMO was quietly giggling to her/himself (I have no clue if BMO is a guy or a girl). "Oh. Okay" I say, I didn't have a problem with LSP wanting to show off her 'lumps' or that guys wanted to be with her, it didn't surprise me that she wanted to write about me either. You get used to it after you have hung out with her for a while. "But you're the one who's hot, Finn!" LSP says, waving her hands out to show me what a big deal she thought it was, is this a compliment? From LSP? I am flattered and shocked t the same time. "Wow. Uh, thanks!" I say with gratitude, waiting for her to return to a lumpy gossip girl. "No... Thank you" she walks over to our window and opens it, she actually gave me a compliment, SCORE! I raised an eyebrow at what she was getting at. "LSP you're wearing garbage for clothes!" Jake shouts in a moment of anger as she slowly tries to squeeze out of the small window frame. "Gotcha" she whispers as she floats out of the window, I hear a faint scream but then nothing.

I, for one was baffled. Jake turned to me with a smirk placed on his lips; it was so wide I thought his face might burst. "What man?" I ask, not quite getting what he was playing at. "What? No crushes? No wild chases to get her to like you? Wow Finn I'm proud of you" Jake pats me on the back while unpausing the game, I sighed. It _was_ weird that I didn't just blurt out my feelings. Little did anyone know that I do have a small prickle of unwanted emotions bubbling inside of me for the lumpy valley girl, I just didn't know how to react to them yet. I sigh, looking at the squeeze-e-mart 'dress' that LSP left in the house, a smile graced my lips and I walked over to it and picked it up. Maybe I had an excuse just to see her again.

*********************************************AT*******************************************

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this!**

**R&R!**

**-THBNF**


End file.
